beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth
is the leader of the powerful army that works directly under the Great Demon Lord and Lord En. He has been mentioned several times, but finally had his first appearance after the Oga/Beel Body Switch incident, looking for Oga in the Saint Ishiyama building. Appearance He has the appearance of a simple old man, though this could be only a disguise, as his powers were clearly threatening Personality Being introduced in his old man form Behemoth is shown to be calm to the point of not reacting to four opponents attacking him only to transfer to right in front of Oga to issue a war declaration. However, he has a barbaric streak. He claims that his reason for stepping down as general is due to old age. Even though his son was removed from the Pilar Division due to his temper, Behemoth still reinstates him as the general because he wishes to see his son succeed him. Plot Akumano Academy Arc Behemoth arrived at the Human world at an unknown time seeking Oga out at St. Ishiyama High. He met both Hiromichi Gō and Ichirō Shinjō and questioned them about Oga, after that, he had beaten them down with relative ease. He then proceeds to search for Oga. He was later ambushed by Ittōsai Kunieda, Genma Isurugi, and Zenjūrō Saotome, though he didn't fight them back, saying that he only came to greet his new neighbors. He then revealed to have built the Akumano Academy in the grounds that used to be Ishiyama High. Despite his earlier claims, once he met Oga face to face, he declared war on him and his group but denied that he was the general of the army. He then introduces Jabberwock, who suddenly appears next to them, as the acting general. As his son summons Sodom he jumps on the dragon as well and discusses Oga's skills with his son. When Oga appears on Sodom he stands back and allows Jabberwock to fight him alone. He later appears in his office at the Akumano Academy revealing to Hilda that she was captured because En wanted a new Wet-Nurse. Mobichi Arc Behemoth is summoned by Takayuki Furuichi during his fight against Tatsumi Oga. Upon his arrival, Behemoth hears an outspoken speech from Furuichi and decides to lend his power because of it. His immense power begins to physically affect Furuichi's body but he continues to fight, nonetheless; while his host is fighting, Behemoth stays out from the actual battling ground. At the end of the fight, Furuichi passes out and the summoning ritual has ended.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 11-19 However, Behemoth's spirit remains amongst the two teenagers and the other Demons nearside them. While later toying with his mustache, Behemoth notices that Furuichi has awakened. He is then inquired as to why he still present by Hilda whom Behemoth assures that he will not do anything, especially considering how his physical body is elsewhere. As the conversation continues further, he explains that he held back from killing Oga as it would have resulted in Furuichi's body mutilating itself. Behemoth also mentions that he is surprised at how his contract with the Great Demon Lord turned out. Afterward, Behemoth takes his leave. Before he disappears, he wonders in awe at Furuichi's abnormal endurance despite being a normal Human, but he shrugs off the thought before he thinks more about it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 4-6 Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Behemoth is very skilled in combat where he can easily take down Hiromichi Gō and Ichirō Shinjō and later on able to fight off Oga, Tojou, Kunieda, Shizuka and Jinno with ease whilst blocking and countering their simultaneous, continuous attacks. Immense Demonic Power: Behemoth is an exceptionally strong demon, seeing as he was formerly the leader of the 34th Pillar Division. Behemoth is so strong that even after his retirement from leading the Division, Zenjuro Saotome, Gemma Isurugi, and Ittosai Kunieda had to be together to confront the demon. Also, when Behemoth lent Furichi a fraction of his power it allowed him to easily overwhelm Oga in his normal state then fight on par with Oga whilst he was using Super Milk Time. In addition, the small power Behemoth was giving Furichi caused his body to start breaking apart from the inside. Though Laymia admitted that he was easily overpowered and defeated by a full powered Satan. * Clothing Change: Behemoth could use his demonic power to change the clothing of someone around such as Aoi Kunieda's to give her a BDSM outfit for sex appeal. Enhanced Strength: Behemoth is strong enough take down members of the Six Horsemen of Saint Ishiyama and easily block Oga, Toujou, Kunieda, Shizuka and Jinno's attacks simultaneously despite most of them being humans of notable strength with little effort. Enhanced Speed: Behemoth was able to beat down two members of the Six Horsemen before they could even react and easily countered Oga, Toujou, Kunieda, Shizuka and Jinno's attacks from all directions. Enhanced Durability: Despite being retired, Behemoth is durable enough to withstand Saotome, Isurugi, and Ittosai Kunieda's attacks without taking a scratch. He later took a direct Zebul Emblem from Oga without even defending himself and emerged unscathed with only mere scratches on his person underneath his costume. Trivia *Behemoth, in Jewish and Christian mythology, is the name of an unknown creature that is described as a "primal unconquerable monster of the land", controllable only by God. References Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Male